1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic module and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electronic device is mounted with plural electronic modules. The respective electronic modules implement various functions by individual independent operations or an operation in cooperation with each other. Of the electronic modules, there is an electronic module having a board unit. The board unit is a unit having a circuit board mounted with various electronic parts. As this type of electronic module, there has been known a module in which attachment/detachment of the board unit to/from a module housing is performed by extracting/inserting the board unit.
In such an electronic module, when the board unit is inserted into the module housing, for example, a strong pressing force is required in order to fit a connector of a circuit board into a connector of another board. Also, when the board unit is extracted from the module housing, a strong drawing-in force is required in order to extract the connector of the circuit board from the connector of another board.